The Land of Cephiro
by Tiger-chan
Summary: Kurogane and Fai are slowly beginning to realize their feelings for one another, as are Sakura and the original Syaoran. With a land full of Chaos, will they be able to help this land as well as themselves? Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

My first Tsubasa Chronicles fanfic and I'm aware that I still have to finish my Witch Hunter Robin story, but yea….. I'll finish it soon I hope. Hope you enjoy this! Oh and this does take place some time after chapter 167.

Disclaimer: Not owned by me, but by Clamp 

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

As always, Mokona gave them an undignified enterence into a new world. Kurogane had been given a fake arm, one that moved but not quite as well as his real one. Sakura had reawakened, four feathers returned to her; two from Celes, one from the world Infinity, and one from Nihon, Kurogane's home world. Syaoran has become more quiet, although he hasn't changed other than that, and Fai has come to a conclusion that he can be happy now that Ashura is dead, and everyone knows of his past.

Looking around, Fai stood up and everyone slightly jumped upon hearing someone close yell. "GET OFF OF ME!"

Looking under themselves, a girl with long blue hair was beneath them. Shoving everyone off of her, she stood up, her blue eyes radiating with anger. "What is that matter with you people? You come out of know where and you fall on top of me!" She yelled, fixing what appeared to be a school uniform with armor that had blue jewels on it.

"We're truly sorry," Syaoran said gently, holding the sleeping Sakura close to him.

"Well that's not good enough!" She yelled again.

"Miss Umi, perhaps we should hear these people out," Another voice said. Turning towards the new voice, two other girls stood there, much like the one before them, but not quiet. The one who spoke had short blonde hair, green eyes, a green school uniform, and armor that looks much like the girl named Umi; except for the jewels on this armor are green. The other girl is shorter than the other two females, long red hair, but braided at the base of her neck. She has red eyes, a red uniform, armor like the other two only the jewels on this one were red.

"But Fuu," Umi whined. "They fell on me!"

As the Umi and Fuu conversed, the third girl watched the traveling group very carefully. Noticing this, Fai smiled at her and gave a bow. "My name is Fai D. Flowright, but you may call me Fai. The man in black is Kuro-rin –"

"It's Kurogane," Kurogane bellowed.

"The Kid over there is Syaoran and the girl that he is holding is Sakura. Oh and of course there is Mokana. What is your name," Fai continued.

"My name is Hikaru Shido," the third girl said, bowing back. "The blue haired girl is Umi Ryuuzaki and the other one is Fuu Hououji. It's really nice to meet you Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Mokana. Would you like to come with me to the castle?"

"Hikaru! Are you insane, we don't even know these people," Umi cried out, standing in front of Hikaru.

"No, but I've been excepting them, and now that they are here, we should give our hospitality," Hikaru replied, stepping around Umi and towards the group. "You can meet Master Mage Clef, Prince Ferio, Magic Swordsman Lantis, and everyone else," She said to the group, returning her attention to them.

At the name of Lantis, everyone seemed to recognized his name, and they nodded.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurogane didn't like the anything about this world. There were so many creatures that they had to fight, it wasn't even funny but it gave him what little practice they were worth. His continually moved over to the little red head, remembering her words. "_I was expecting them"_ That's what she had said, but how did she know? Was she a seer like Princess Tomoyo, or was there something more? Where were they anyways?

"This world is called Cephiro," The blond girl, Fuu, said. "This land was once peaceful and everyone used to get along. The humans, the pixies, the spirits, **everyone**….. But not anymore."

"What happened," Sakura asked, opening her eyes to look at Fuu.

"Princess Emeruade died," Umi said softly, her voice almost a whisper.

"This world has a system called the Pillar system," Hikaru began, her voice stronger than the other two. "The pillar of this land is what keeps the world together, and she cannot wish for anything for herself. Her prayers, her heart keeps everything in this land safe and kept it together. Until one day, she fell in love."

Curious, Kurogane started to ask a question of how that was wrong, but didn't have time since they had reached the castle. Deciding to ask later, he walked in and followed the three girls.

Finding themselves at a door, it slowly opened, and the occupants in the room turned towards them. "Welcome back Magic Knights, and friends," a voice said.


	2. The meetings and explanations

Thank you all for reviewing my story. It took me a while to come up with idea's since I'm slowly getting over my writer's block.

Now for my replies to the two Reviews that I recieved.

Krylancelo: Hikaru is my favorite as well, Along with Lantis. I'm glad you enjoyed this story as well

aoimizuneko: I hope that this story is as interesting as you hope it will be. Also, I hope that we can talk about some of the anime/manga that we have in common, which I noticed was just about everything on your list :)

Disclaimer: Not owned by me, but by Clamp 

* * *

"Welcome back, Magic Knights and friends," A voice said as the large door opened.

Kurogane, Fai, and Mokana all waited, watched as the three girls ran in happily. Syaoran, forgetting himself, gave Sakura to Fai, and began to study the walls. Even as the doors came to a halt, Syaoran scurried about the room, talking to himself about the texture and the art work of the building.

As everyone watched him, an anime sweat drop appeared behind their heads, amazed at this boy. Noticing all the stares, Syaoran stopped what he was doing and immediately apologized for his behavior.

"It's alright," a boy with light purple hair, robes of some kind, and a blue horn like crown on his head. "My name is Clef, Lady Hikaru has told me that you would be coming very soon to help us wit our problems. Oh, and welcome back Mokana," He said, giving a small nod.

Mokana seemed stunned for a minute, then he smiled real big and bounced towards Hikaru. "It has been a while hasn't it," he asked, hugging Hikaru the best way he could.

Everyone laughed, then Kurogane quickly sobered, who had decided to lean against a wall. "Who are you all and where are we?"

"Kuro-rin, you shouldn't be so rude," Fai said happily, poking his cheeks.

"Fai!" He growled quietly, very much wanting to hit the mage.

"Forgive us," Another voice said, interrupting the two males. The individual that the voice belonged to has green hair, a scar across his nose, and another scar which appeared to be an X on his cheek; his clothes were much like a prince would wear. "My name is Ferio, that's Lantis, Lafarga, Caldina, Ascot, Primera, and Presea."

As he pointed out each one, everyone immediately recognized Lantis and Primera, even if Primera was small. Lafarga was just a large as Lantis, only he had long blonde hair that's tied back in a secure ponytail, and wearing blue armor, unlike this Lantis who appeared to have black armor with purple jewels. Caldina has pink hair, and appeared to look like a gypsy. Ascot was fairly tall, not quite like Lantis or Lafarga, short brown hair, green eyes, and he had on clothes that clearly stated him as a summaner(SP) of some kind. Presea has _long_ blond hair, and wearing some type of outfit that Syaoran thought is a type of blacksmith.

"It's nice to meet you all," Syaoran said, giving them all a bow. "My name is Syaoran, this is Fai, Kurogane, you all appearently seem to know Mokana, and this is Sakura-hime."

"Now that the introductions have been made, let me tell you of Cephiro, the land of the Will," Hikaru said happily, moving to stand in front of Lantis. "This is the land of the will, everything here is determined by the strength of your heart. As I told you earlier, this land was once supported by the Pillar, someone who can only wish for the well being of this world. If the pillar's heart is to stray, if the pillar begins to wish for something for herself, this world begins to crumble."

As Hikaru spoke of the pillar, Kurogane noticed that Umi and Fuu, as well as Presea and a few others turned their heads away, almost as if in shame. When Hikaru began to speak again, he turned his attention back to her.

"Because of this, the Pillar is given a speaking summoning gift, the gift to summon three people from another world to become the Legendary Magic Knights. The Magic Knights' jobs are to gain magic from the Master Mage, retrieve the legendary mineral Escudo to gain their weapons, and then revive the three Rune Gods…." Unable to go on, Hikaru trailed off, taking a deep breath.

"You sound like you speak from experience," Fai said gently, not sure if this was a touchy subject.

"It's because she has experience in that area, don't you Hikaru," Kurogane said uncaring.

Hikaru nodded slowly, her eyes locking with his. "I do speak from experience. In case you hadn't noticed, Master Mage Clef called me a Magic Knight. Umi, Fuu, and myself all came from another world, and we were forced to become the Magic Knights of Legend. Little had we known back then, the only true meaning for the summoning of the Magic Knights is so that the Pillar could wish for what _She_ wanted. The job of the Magic Knights was to kill the pillar so that she could save this world."

"Why? Why did you have to kill her," Sakura asked, slowly waking up completely. She had been awake long enough to hear the last part.

"Because she fell in love with my brother," Lantis said coldly.

Sakura gasped, Syaoran's eyes widened, Fai seemed sad, and Kurogane just looked thoughtful. "But why? Just because she fell in love doesn't mean she had to die!" Sakura cried out.

"The pillar's job is to hold this world together. She cannot wish for anything else," Syaoran said quietly, slowly putting the pieces together. "If you released the pillar and her lover from this world, what happened after she left?"

"This world began to disappear," Lafarga replied. "However, candidates to be the new pillar arrived in our country, as well as other places that wanted to be Pillar."

Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu smiled at each other, remembering those days.

"The candidates to become pillar was Hikaru, and Eagle, who is in his country right now," Ascot said. "The winner, however, was Hikaru and she wished for the destruction of the Pillar System."

"So then, why were there so many monsters when we were coming here," Fai asked thoughtfully.

"We're not sure," Ferio replied. "For a while now, monsters have been appearing everywhere, and we're not sure why. One thing we do know however, is that someone has obtained an object which we believe is the source of all these creatures."

"Syaoran, could it be my feather," Sakura asked.

"It's might be Princess, but don't worry, I'll get it back," Syaoran replied, reassuringly.

"Since I've already updated everyone on your arrival and what your looking for, we'll help, alright," Hikaru said happily, already ready to leave and help them out.

"Calm down Hikaru," Lantis said softly, holding her in place. Kneeling, he kissed her forehead and smiled. "Let our guests rest before we head out. After all, since they arrived here from another world, they might not of had the time to rest and refresh themselves."

Hikaru blushed, then gave a small nod. "Very well Lantis, I'll listen to you. Sakura-chan! I'll show you to your room, come on!" She cried happily, grabbing Sakura-hime's hand and pulled her away from everyone else.

* * *

Once Sakura and Hikaru were away from everyone else, Hikaru stopped running and she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I'm sorry Sakura-hime. Lantis just embarrassed me so I had to get out of there quick."

"It's alright Hikaru, but your in love with Lantis aren't you," Sakura asked, watching Hikaru.

The red hair girl gave a nod, smiling softly. "You know, I killed his brother, but he didn't blame me. He didn't want to hit me, or anything, he said that if anyone was to be blamed, it would be Cephiro for having the Pillar System. After that, he was nice to meet and continually saved me, and I soon fell in love with him," Hikaru replied. "It turned out that he returned my feelings, and we've been together since. Fuu and Umi are always teasing me about it."

Sakura laughed softly, then almost tripped over Hikaru since she stopped suddenly.

"Well, here's your room Sakura, and my room is just three doors down. Tomorrow, if you want, I'll teach you about using your will to do things here. Even help your friend Syaoran since I know that you'll not want to leave his side, and you can help him somehow," Hikaru said happily, opening the door.

As Sakura walked in, she sat on the bed, then laid down. "Thank you Hikaru-chan. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Sakura-hime," Hikaru replied, closing the door.


	3. The Attraction Begins

**Well, thank you all who have waited for so long for me to make this chapter. **

**Anyways, Merry Christmas everyone!**

Disclaimer: Not owned by me, but by Clamp 

* * *

Chapter 3

That night, Fai and Kurogane were speaking in the main hall with Clef, Syaoran having already gone to bed. Kurogane was leaning against a wall, watching as Fai received answers from the Master Mage.

"So in your own world, you were the mage," Clef repeated, trying to get it straight.

"Yup, but then I had to leave and I met Kuro-rin-"

"It's Kurogane," Kurogane said with little energy.

"Syaoran-kun, and Sakura-chan," Fai said, ignoring the ninja.

"I see, then you should already be able to use magic. Although, from your face just now, I'll take it as you don't use it at all anymore."

Fai placed a fake smile on his face, knowing that Kurogane would know that it was fake. Kurogane began to wonder he had gotten himself into by joining the group, as well by helping them, but he never regretted it, but that damn mage pissed him off. He walked over to the two mages and grabbed Fai, not liking how close the other mage was getting to him.

"Sorry Clef, but Fai and I are retiring," he growled, not leaving any room to argue because he was already leaving the room.

"But Kuro-kin," Fai whined even as the ninja threw the mage over his shoulder.

"Shut up you stupid mage."

Once they got into Fai's room, Kurogane dropped him, and leaned against the door. He glared at the magician, his temper seething for a reason that he didn't know, which pissed him off even more.

"Nani," Fai asked as he rubbed his butt and stood up.

"I don't want you alone with that mage."

"Why not? Clef isn't a bad guy, he's a nice and sweet man."

Kurogane grabbed Fai by the wrists and slammed him against the wall. "I forbid you to be near him when your alone," he growled, pinning the smaller man's body to the wall with his own. "Do you understand me?"

The blonde mage nodded, his breath getting caught in his chest. He was always aware when Kurogane was close, and this was no better. If anything, he was more aware of him now then ever before.

"Good." With that, Kurogane let Fai go and walked out of the room, seething with anger.

* * *

"Thank you Master Clef," Hikaru said gently as she walked into the throne room.

"Your welcome Lady Hikaru," the mage replied, sitting down. "It seems, for the two of them, it has already begun, hasn't it?"

"It has, and that's why I need you to play the role I told you about. Anyways, I'm going to sleep, goodnight."

Hikaru kissed Clef on the cheek, then walked to her room, sleeping.


End file.
